What you do you know
by twilightserius
Summary: How was naruto's life really like if a few things changed like him and a few of the rookie nine are banished. Singing. lots of stuff happening so enjoy UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** i don't own naruto or lyrics from linkin park**

**What do you know**

**Chapter 1**

Tsunade looked around the street seeing a flash of orange pass around the cornner. She shook her head thinking to herself "_can't be he's been gone for five years"_ she sighed remembering the incident that forced naruto to leave.

_Flash back_

_Tsunade and the group of villagers as well as the rookie nine all saw what happened at the gates. They watched sakura's reaction as naruto carried a damaged sauske on his back. She gasped in horror as she saw his arms and legs broken._

_Naruto smiled tiredly " Sakura-chan i got him back for you." __**SMACK**_

_The sound could be heard all around the village as sakura grabbed sauske off naruto's back yelling at him all the while" You demon how dare you do this to sauske just cause your jealouse"_

_Others followed her example and began with a course of " Demon" "Monster" "Murderer"_

_Coucilman danzo stepped out of the crowd with a gaurd of ANBU. He was grinning as he held up a sheet of paper. "Naruto uzumaki you are herebye banished from konoha for the attempted murder of sasuke uchiha."_

_He directed the anbu to surround naruto. Naruto just stared at them his expression slowly moving to indifferent. He wasn't surprised in the least that they would use this opprotunity to banish him.He took his head band off and right before their eyes he slashed the leaf symbol._

_Shikamaru stepped up in front of naruto " you can't do that i was the team leader it was my responsibility not naruto's so if he's banished then i should be too."_

_Danzo shook his head not caring " fine nara follow the demon into exile if seen in konoha you will be killed on sight."_

_Shikamaru just followed naruto's example and slashed his head band giving his father a look of farewell. His father nodded in understanding silently telling him he would break the news to choji and the others._

_Tsunade had to be held back by jiriya as she watched the life leave naruto's pure blue gaze. She was held tightly as the villagers were dispersed and sauske was taken to the hospital._

_Naruto's eyes were now a winter ice blue as he watched the village. He turned to tsunade and she cried inside to see defeat in his eyes. " Tsunada-obba-chan i'll miss you."_

_She nodded and watched himand shikamaru leave back out the gates as she stood in jiriya's arms. Naruto had only turned back to wave bye before he left._

_Flashback end_

She recalled how as soon as the shino, choji, neji and kiba found out they left the village too. She laughed when she remembered the answer she had gotten from the others about why they didn't leave and shouldn't have been surprised when they said to protect the village naruto had cared for.

She shook her head knowing that if she continued that train of thought she would be even more pissed off as usual. She walked back to her office and groaned at the pile of paper work that had magicaly appeared on her desk in the last hour. She sat down and pulled out her stowed bottle of sake checking to make sure shizuna wasn't nearbye.

--

**A five years after banishment near Ichiruka Ramen stand**

Iruka was depressed having not seen his little brother naruto in so long. He now came to the ramen stand at least once a day in memory of his knuckle head student. He sighed as teuchi the ramen stand owner gave him his bill for his chicken ramen.

He stood to leave and saw a flash of orange going around the corner. He knew it could only be naruto by the color. He changed directions knowing insticntively that if he didn't catch naruto now he wouldn't see him in a longer time.

Iruka followed him for five hours at a constant high rate before he realised that he was in wave country. He looked around the crowded village spotting naruto's shock of blond hair amoung the crowd going into a building. Iruka manuvered through the villagers and to the building reaching fo the door. He was stopped by a man wearing a black shirt that said "Security".

The man was average height he looked like a light weight wrestler. His hair was spiky and went in every direction possible. It gave a wind blown affect to it all. The man looked Iruka up and down as if examining him. He spoke with a deep baritone voice " Name"

Iruka was to polite to ignore the man and gave his name as manners demanded. " My name is Umino Iruka"

The man glanced at his previously hidden list and nodded opening the door for Iruka. He spoke up before iruka walked through the door "You got a V.I.P spot up front it's reserved so just go to the front you'll see an area marked off for you"

Iruka was shocked but continued inside. The building was part way underground and larger than expected. It was dark but their were lights placed in strategic spots all around. The stage was at the front right in front of the roped off area with his name on it. Iruka looked around and saw that near the side was a concession stand and a shop selling merchandice.

He proceeded to his seat and saw that he could see the stage perfectly. He sat down looking for any sign of naruto. He spotted several blondes but none were naruto. He sighed and faced the stage as the lights went down.

A loud monotone voice spoke from everywhere and nowhere. " Welcome to the stage your favorite band SIN"

The crowd roared causing iruka to start, he looked around at all the people on their feet shouting. He turned back to the stage just in time to see the instruments rise from beneathe the stage. The first thing he saw was the set of drums at the back followed by a keyboard, accoustic guitar, a bass guitar and six microphones.

He looked up as he heard the screech of a hawk. He stared as the strange blue hawk landed near the keyboard. He spotted a white wolf go to the bass guitar as a green wolverine went to the drum set. His eyes bugged out as a black panther took up post near a microphone, behind it a grey cougar went to the accoustic guitar. The last to come on the stage was a red fox it went to the last microphone near the front of the stage.

The crowd around iruka went wild as they saw the animals. Iruka was puzzled but watched as the animals began to morph. The process was slow and amazing it looked like no jutsu that iruka had ever seen.

The wolverine turned into a slightly chubby boy with brown hair and green highlights, he even retained his ears and tail from his animal form. He wore a dark forest green fishnet shirt and a pair of green cuffs a green collar around his neck with the kanji for his animal. He had on black baggy parachute pants with pockets galor chains attached to the upper ones. He had a short green vest with the insignia "SIN" and combat boots the same color as the vest.

The white wolf morphed into a teen with shaggy white and grey hair his wolf ears lost in the mass of it all even his tail blended with his long hair somewhat. He wore the same outfit but in white and with the collar's kanji for wolf. He wore a longer version of the vest.

The hawk turned into a boy with long blue hair and an outfit to match with the kanji collar as hawk. He wore a midback vest so it showed his toned stomache. He had his hair braided showing his winged ears and keeping it out of the way so his wings were not disturbed and settled on his back like a mythic angels.

The panther was as majestic in human form as animal his tail swishing slightly to the side. He wore the colors and outfit in black with a black short jacket instead of the vest. His straight hair showing the cat ears to perfection.

The cougar was a little taller than the others his outfit in grey with a jacket that was reminiscent of a biker jacket from the west. He wore his outfit in a careless yet comfortable way his hair covering part of his face so it was in shadows. His tail swayed slowly back and forth with the vibrations from the crowd.

The last to change was the fox. He was darker than all the others a honey color. His cascade of red and gold hair falling in a wave around his form. He had a red trench coat covering him but you could still see his blood red fish net shirt and black parachute pants his collars kanji said fox.

The fox boy grabbed his mice and looked at the crowd smirking before he spoke." Hello everyone nice to see you. We want to thank you for your support and have decided that we will start with the song that you voted for."

The boys voice was melodic and smooth as if it would slip away at any moment. The beat started from the drums and flowed outward as the guitars joined then the keyboard. You could see the panther and cougar tapping their feet getting ready.

The fox sbegan to sing the panther joining him

Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)

The fox pointed his finger at the crowd including them in his song bringing emotion into it all

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

The song seemed to capture the crowd keeping them still

Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)

It was as if spoke to your emotions.

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

the fox and panther joined their voices in harmony with the panther ending the song

I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind

Iruka was gazing at them and joined the crowd as they cheered for more. The song had reminded him of naruto in some way. He was happy when they began another song.

What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I / try to catch them red - handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily façade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again

by myself myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer

by myself  
myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

How do you think / I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
Don't you (know)  
I can't tell you how to make it (go)  
No matter what I do, how hard I (try)  
I can't seem to convince myself (why)  
I'm stuck on the outside

How do you think / I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
Don't you (know)  
I can't tell you how to make it (go)  
No matter what I do, how hard I (try)  
I can't seem to convince myself (why)  
I'm stuck on the outside

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking...

The fox smiled at the crowd " You know the rules only three songs per show so whattle it be?"

He tilted his head to the side listening to shsouts of "In th End" ,"A place for my head", and what appeared to be the most popular "Forgotten"

The fox nodded a grin appearing on his face " Alright fine forgotten it is"

**Forgotten**

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes shut / looking though the rust and rot  
And dust / a spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and its dark again

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

In the memory, you will find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

The band took a bow and Iruka got his first real veiw of them all togther. He noticed that each one's hair matched the outfit they wore or vice versa as well as the long length of their hair. The people behund him roared for an encore but the band shook their heads and waved.

They all transformed into their animals and Iruka could swear that the fox was smiling at him on his way out. The next act up was a woman singing bubble gum pop. Iruka stayed for the rest of the acts liking the show all in all. At the end of the show a man similar to the one he met at the door.

"Scuse me Iruka-san the band SIN wants to meet you" Iruka was becoming more and more curious who gave him the ticket and spot for the show. He nodded and followed the man to the backstage area. The man lead him to a room with the sigh proclaiming whose room it was.

The man opened the door announcing him as he did so. " Kitsune-sama iruka-san is here"

Iruka walked into the room and saw that they were all in human form lounging in various places. The fox boy was sitting on the couch with the cougar boy in his lap seemingly asleep. The wolverine was on the other side of the cougar as if protecting him. The hawk was perched on a chair to the left of the couch with the wolf and panther behind the couch leaning on it their faces near the foxes.

The fox waved his hand " Iruka-san come in and shut the door please"

Iruka closed the door and faced them again. " excuse me but can you tell my why i'm here i was searching for a young boy with blonde hair and a love of orage, have you seen him."

I ruka tilted his head in question a sad look on his face. The fox boy laughed and then stood and hugged Iruka. Iruka was startled as and automaticaly locked his arms around the young male hugging him. After a moment he herd a chuckle coming from his beside his ear.

He looked the young man eyes only to look into crystal eyes that could only belong to his little brother. He choked out " N-N-Naruto"

He gave the young teen a bear hug and and then pushed him away a little to look at him for a second. He set naruto away from him tears in his eyes.

Naruto looked at the tears in iruka's eyes and said" Aw iruka -sensei don't cry i'm fine"

Iruka shook his head and hit naruto over the head causing the other boys to growl. "I'm mad you didn't even write me a letter and you've been gone for five years."

Naruto laughed rubbing his head. "ouch iruka-sensei it's not like i had much of a choice the letters i sent were all returned shreded."

Iruka frowned and then sat on the only empty shair in the room. He looked at the others and noticed something. " Shino, shikamaru, choji, kiba, and neji, i thought you were all familiar."

The others nodded to him relaxing more and shino (panther) put on a pair of shades hiding his eyes from veiw " Hello iruka-sensei"

Iruka got similar responses from the others. He looked them over and saw some of the hanges like each of them was taller and their hair colors had changed and been grown out. He was proud of his former students and starred at them with a smile on his face.

Kiba(wolf) laughed " yo sensei how'd ya figure it out"

Before iruka could answer shikamaru spoke(cougar) up "easy we only changed our hair and clothes so we still look the same."

Choji(wolverine) nodded pulling a bag of chips from a nearbye table. " shikamaru's right we didn't change much"

Neji(hawk) Looked at iruka and asked " Iruka-sensei how has the hokage and the village been since we left?"

Iruka shook his head " well the rest of the rookies are ignoring sauske and sakura suprisingly lee has turned his back on sakura. The village has lost more than two major investors when they found out about your banishment. The sea, wave,sand, and waterfall villages have broken the alliances and started to leave leaf more vulnerable because rhey were are biggest traders."

" Tsunade has been slowly stripping the council of all its influence but other than that your families are fine and even flourishing without the council looking over their shoulders."

Naruto nodded looking at the others " hey guys how bout we give a concert for konoha?"

Shikamaru smiled " naruto you are indeed a genius."

Neji and the others nodded. naruto grinned okay how bout a month from now on the nineth of october?"

They all agreed and told iruka to inform tsunade of the concert and gave him a number to call about arranging it. Iruka smiled hugging naruto again the shook hands with the others before heading back to konoha.

--

In the room

"Hey naruto you sure this is a good idea." Kiba asked scratching behind akamaru's ears.

Naruto grinned revealing sharp canines " oh yeah i wanna show them the changes we made"

Choji spoke up stroking shikamaru's hair as if petting a cat " so how do we explain the animal forms?"

Naruto laughed "we tell them the truth it's not like they'll beleive us when we tell them we were blessed by animal gods now will they."

Kiba shook his head. Shino asked the question they all wanted to know " will you tell them about the absorbtion of the kyuubi?"

Naruto shook his head growling in rage as he answered " No they have no need to know that beside if we tell them that then we have to explain about each of you gaining part of his chakra from drinking my blood"

The others nodded and then began planing the performance of a life time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the linkin park lyrics so don't sue me thank you very much

Chapter 2

Iruka walked into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade laying on her desk fast asleep. He sighed and grabbed the bull horn that was by the door silently thanking Shizune for leaving it there. Pressing the horn got an quick response that had him glad he was a ninja. He ducked under the flying desk that she threw his way. "Tsunade-sama I have news to report."

Tsundae took a second to come back to reality and locked her bleary blue green eyes on the chunin teacher. "What is it Iruka"

Iruka stepped forward a smile on his scarred face "I want to invite a band here for Konohomaru's birthday hokage-sama, with your permission they can be here in a day so they'll be on time for his party at the school."

Tsunade nodded going into buisness mode knowing that he wouldn't ask if it weren't for his second surogate brother after Naruto."Fine what is the name of the band"

Iruka's smile grew into a smile similar to Naruto's foxy grin "There name is SIN"

Tsunade's eyes widdened and her mouth dropped open "A-Are you serious their my..ahem Shizune's favorite band, how did you get them to agree."

Iruka's smile turned devious "Their old friends and they said they'll do it but they have a few terms that you'll have to agree to."

He handed her a scroll and stepped back letting her read it. The scroll contained a few conditions that had to be abided bye no matter where they went or they wouldn't step foot within the premises.

**Rules**

**1. The group cannot be persecuted for past crimes no matter the offense.**

**2. All members of the group will be given immunity in the village and leave to go where they please without objection **

**3. If attacked and fights back cannot be held responsible for actions used against perpertraitor**

**4. Given rooms and food when needed**

**5. If equipment damaged due to people of village reperations will be paid in full**

**6. Band can take actions to ensure their safety**

**7. No pictures will be taken unless given leave to do so**

**8. all money made will be paid to the band directly**

**9. half of cover fee given to band as expenses.**

**10. ninja gaurds required to help ensure safety and peace at concert and until after leaving village area.**

**Dear reader if you agree to these above stipulations then sign your name in blood and roll the scroll closed you will get a reply within three minutes of doing so.**

**signed Fox**

Tsunade looked form the scroll to Iruka a brow raised "Is he serious?"

Iruka nodded face serious "They only do this for their protection Hokage-sama and if these were not necessary they would not have written them."

She nodded and bit her thumb before writing her name on the document and rolling it closed. She was surprised that as soon as she closed it, it disappeared and two minutes later a smaller one appeared in its place.

**Dear Tsunade-sama**

**We acept the agreement and will be there withing a few hours so if possible please have the ninja requested at the front gate along with Iruka-san**

**Until then Thank you and goodbye**

**Hawk**

She stared at it for a moment before passing it to Iruka. While he read over it she called Shizune into the office "Shizune!!!"

Shizune walked into the office wobbling under the stack of documents for the hokage to sign. She sat them on the desk much to the consternation of Tsunade. " Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade motioned for Iruka to give her the document and waited for her to read it before explaining. "Shizune I need you to book three rooms at the hotel for delegates and get them stocked with food, Iruka I need you to gather the Lee, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura for this mission."

Iruka looked skeptical "Um not to be rude Hokage-sama but I do not think that the last two should be allowed any where near the band"

Tsunade's eyes grew suspicious at this statment "what do you mean Iruka?"

Iruka shook his head and bowed "Nothing Hokage-sama"

He left to his mission leaving two confused women in his wake. He found Ino first at her family's flower shop. "Ino we have orders from Tsundae-sama gather the rest of the rookies and meet me at the gate in thirty minutes."

She nodded " kay Iruka-sensei hold on does that mean those two too?"

He nodded a grimace on his face as he left.

(Thirty miutes later an hour after the document sent)

Iruka stood with the remaining members of the rookie nine and team Gai. In the distance they saw seven shadows moving at a rapid pace torwards them. Iruka looked torwards Hinata and with a small smile "Hinata please activate your Byakugan to see who those are"

Hinata nodded her hair falling in her eyes as she activated her dojutsu and looked torwards the figures approaching with a bit of surprise she turned torwards her old teacher. "Iruka-sensei the figures approaching us are a wolf, a cougar, a panther, a giant dog, a wolverine, a fox and a hawk in the sky just above their heads."

Iruka smiled and waited not explainging anything to the others waiting at his sides. When the animals reached the gates they skidded to a stop with the hawk landing on the fox's shoulder. Iruka smiled wider and bowed to the animals confusing the othe escorts until his voice rsang out clear. "Welcome SIN to the village of konogakure we will escort you to your hotel rooms so please follow us."

The animals as if understanding each nodded and slinked after Iruka who had already turned and departed to their destination. The others trailed behind the animals and Sakura and Sasuke could feel the animals glaring at them as they walked. Sakura frowned while Sasuke glared right back causing the wolf to snicker.

They made it to the hotel in record time with the villagers glaring at the fox that was in the lead of the little misfit group. The fox just ignored them and proceded into the hotel behind Iruka. Iruka checked them into the hotel and lead them to the rooms laughing at the faces of the people already in the hotel that were openly staring at the veritable circus of animals.

Once in the rooms sanctum Iruka and the escorts waited as the animals traveled to through the rooms checking them out before gathering in the connecting room. Once gathered the escorts watched in surprise as the animals began morphing into people one after another. Iruka was amused when Hinata fainted at the sight of so much flesh being caught in the arms of the wolf as he was the closest.

The looks on the faces of the other teens at what the animals really looked like awas comical to say it and the band enjoyed it very much. The cougar lounged in the nearest chair with the wolverine right behind him. The fox stood straight in front of Iruka glasses covering his eyes.

He stepped up and embraced the older man letting his hair fall over both of their shoulders as he bounced up an into Iruka's arms. The others were confused as the rest of the band found places to sit or lay. The fox was nuzzling Iruka's neck while the rest of the escor team looked on in envy. The fox's voice came out deep and sensual "Iruka-sensei you got her to agree so as a thank you you can do what ever you want to me for today okay."

This caught the attention of everyone in the room as Iruka tilted his head away from the teen so he could look in his face. Doing so brought his face in full view of the other konoha shinobi and made them thik 'damn why him' before Iruka's next words made them stop and think 'damn I woulda asked for something else'. "If it's okay kitsune-kun would you like to eat dinner with me tonight then."

The wolf snickered while he petted the big dog watching the emotions on all the shinobi's face while he still cradled Hinata in his arms. Sasuke got pissed at being ignored and stepped forward interupting the fox's reply. "We need you to come with us to the hokage's office now so hurry if you would."

This made his fellow shinobi except Sakura think 'dumbass' while she was going 'soooo cool he will be mine'. The leader let go of IRuka sliding his legs back onto the floor before facing them. He smiled flashing fangs. "sure lead the way duckie."

This made Sasuke growl and start forward when he was interupted by tenten "we need to leave now so if you will fox-san follow me to the hokage's office."

Kitsune smiled at her "anything for you darling since you asked so nicely but do the others need to come as well?"

Iruka nodded so Kitsune signaled the others to rise and follow the shinobi. Wolf still held Hinata in his atms causing Hawk to look at him in question which he mearly shrugged and growled. They held a private conversation through body movement ,growls, and whistles.

They made it to the Hokage tower in five minutes flat walking in the streets ignoring the glares that were cast at the lead boy qith his fox tail and ears. He just walked straight leading them into the office not even knocking. He walked up to the desk that the hokage was sleeping on and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Hello grandma if you would be so kind as to awaken then we can leave and you can get back to your nap."

The hokage shot up and threw a punch which was missed by a mile thanks to the kitsune's speed. He chuckeld as she glared at him. "Now now Hokage-sama if you keep that up it might just stick like that."

Tsunade growled and took a closer look at the kid and his band. "First I need your names and id's so we can get you processed and don't call me that again brat if you want to live"

Kitsune chuckled as he went to lean against Iruka and motioned for the cougar to speak. "Our names are…."

Bam."Hokage-sama we have a problem the villagers have heard that the SIN band is hear and are demanding to see them." Shizunee panted as she rushed into the office.

Tsunade sighed and stood up pushing her chair back and looked out the window to see almost the whole village surrounding her office and that includes some of the shinobi as well. She turned back to the group a frown on her face "Fine your performance better be worth it kid."

She signaled them to leave but as she sat down she heard a small laugh. It was the leader 'Fox'. He smiled at her turning to leave but spoke in a voice loud enough for her to hear. " Hai we will be Tsunade-obaa-san, we will be more than this village can handle Believe it."

Her mouth hung open as the door closed one word could be heard in the silence. "Naruto"

There ya go one chapter left with the songs an stuff or maybe two chapters we'll see XD till the Later Days


End file.
